The YuGiOh Musical
by XxShukketsuYume
Summary: Twirling umbrellas, drunken tomb robbers, potato chips and a barrel of laughs. Enjoy! XD
1. It's Raining Men

**Author's Notes:** Yes. We're random, and come up with unbelievably odd ideas when we haven't seen each other for almost four days, then spend time together just to buy liquid chocolate (why, Dunkin Donuts Hot Chocolate, of Course!), and eat random sugar stuffs, instead of any real food. Be happy, we're not that insane!  
**2nd Set of Author's Notes:** Uh yeah…I'm stupid, and forgot that when I post this, some of you haven't read _What the…?_, the fic referred to in Chappie Two, entitled Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Also, some of you haven't heard of my original character, Rowenna, nor have you heard of the original character Bishi, or Kibou, or Harpie…so uh, I suppose I should probably explain them, ne? Alrighty then. Rowenna is an OC created by me, Pengwinn, and she is Joey Wheeler's older sister, roughly 18 in age, depending on when the fic is taking place…and she got Joey out of their Dad's house because it sucked having him live there, since their Dad is an ass. Harpie is an OC created by one of my friends, who's pen-name I can't remember at the moment, so we'll fill it in later…yeah, she's Joey's cousin. And Bishi is yet another OC, by another one of my friends, also sans pen-name, who is Joey's girlfriend. Wow, all linked to the Wheeler's, ne? And then Kibou is an OC, made by Squirrel, who is Ryou's twin sister, and is dating Seto Kaiba.…yeah….um…_What The…?_ Is actually posted on Squirrel's account, which I don't know at the moment, but will also be edited in later…and so you can go read that, if you feel the urge. But basically all you need to understand is that in What The…? Squirrel and I got bored, and we kidnapped the YGO characters and made them read fan fiction for a good deal of time. Uh, yeah. That's about it…you can read now.  
  
**_Chappie One: It's Raining Men!_**  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen." Seto said, quickly, dashing out of the room. Mokuba sighed, wondering what was wrong with his brother. What was wrong with him? He NEVER got stage fright…if you could call it a stage. None the less, he'd never felt queasy just because of public speaking. Being nervous was a new phenomena to the high school business genius.

"I wonder if something's wrong with Mr. Kaiba." He heard one of the other board members whisper, as Seto slid back into the room. The board member smiled nervously, and he pretended he hadn't heard.

"I'm terribly sorry gentlemen, I just had a horrible faint feeling. Where were we?"

"You were just explaining the condition of your company, even though you are only a high school student."

"Sir, if I may say so myself, I think you've turned out to be a fine young man…" One of the other board members said. Seto smiled. Suck up. He yelled mentally. You know he makes the big bucks, and you want in on it you vile little- He stopped.

Seto was making an interesting face, and was turning somewhat red. He was also shaking, as if he was trying, with difficulty, to suppress the urge to do something. That stupid board member was still talking, Mokuba realized. "And, I think that you've done a wonderful job raising your little brother, Mokuba, here…" He looked over at Mokuba, smiling.

"Thank you sir-" Seto suddenly looked as though he was going to throw up, and his face was bright red. He screamed, and Mokuba's eyes widened as his brother leaped onto the table, standing upright. He ripped off his trench coat and shirt, throwing them down onto the floor, and getting into a disco position.

"Humidity is rising, Barometer's getting low. According to all sources, the street's the place to go. Cause tonight, for the first time, just about half-past ten, for the first time in history…it's gonna start raining men."

Yugi, Ryou, and Marik walked in, wearing rain coats and carrying umbrella's, Marik flicking a light switch to turn the room into disco madness, lights flashing everywhere, and background music coming to Mokuba's ears. His eyes widened as the three started to sing with Seto, who looked like he was going to hurl.

He opened his arms wide and sang the chorus with extra enthusiasm. "It's raining Men! Hallelujah, it's raining men! Amen! Absolutely soaking wet! It's Raining Men, Hallelujah! It's raining men! Every specimen! Tall, blonde, dark, and lean! Rough and tough and strong and mean…" The three others supplied wonderful Ooo Ooo's through out the chorus.

Seto started dancing on the desk, singing the next verse, Yugi, Ryou, and Marik throwing their raincoats over the board members and giving each of them a lap dance. "God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too. She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do. She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman would find her perfect guy." (Insert doo, doo doos.) "It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining Men! AMEN! It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men! Ame-------(insert odd waves of the hands) nnnn!"

A slight musical interlude, while Seto gave one of the board members a lap dance, and sang the next verse. "I feel stormy weather, moving in about to begin. Hear the thunder, don't loose your head (Mokuba's eyes widened as Seto flicked back his colleague's hair), Rip off the rook, and STAY IN BED!"

And Seto was back on the table, holding the man's jacket, swinging it around. Yugi, Ryou and Malik joined in again for the next verse, and Mokuba found himself humming along. "God bless mother nature (ooh ohh ohh!) She's a single woman too, (single woooooooman too). She took off to heaven (heeeeeeaaaavan), and she did what she…what she HAAAAD to do. She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman, oh, yes, each and every woman, could find her perfect guy! It's raining men! Yeah!"

Another nice musical interlude, the umbrella's were gone, as were the shirts… "Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low. According to all sources, the street's the place to go. Cause tonight, for the first time, just about half past ten, for the first time in history, it's gonna start-" Lovely pause, good job Seto…

"It's gonna start raining men. It's raining men, hallelujah it's raining men, Amen! It's raining men, hallelujah it's raining men, raining meeeeeeeeen!" Seto struck a pose on the desk, holding an umbrella in his hand, and landing in a very provocative way.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were positioned behind him, their umbrella's twirling. The board members started to clap.  
  
Later  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked hesitantly, as they were driving away in the limo. Seto sighed, turning to face his little brother.

"Yes, Mokuba?" He asked.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Seto said truthfully and shrugging. "I don't know, at all."

"Has anything weird happened to you in the last couple of days?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, yesterday was your birthday party, Mokuba…" Seto reminded him.

"But we just went to the karaoke bar with the guys." Mokuba said, looking confused. "How could that have affected you at all?"

"Do you remember who was there?"

"There was Joey, Tristian, Anzu, Harpie, Rowenna, Serenity, Ryou-"

"No, Mokuba, someone else."

"Oh! Those two girls, who were the only other ones there!" He said, smiling and nodding. Then he looked at him confused. "What would they have to do with it?"

)(Well, yay for short chapters! I swear the next one will be longer...at least, I think it is....; So yeah, if you all like this, review it!Yay!!!! XD)(


	2. Paradise By the Dashboard Light

**_Chappie Two: Paradise By The Dash Board Light_**  
  
**Yesterday, at Mokuba's Party**  
  
Hailey and Sarah looked up on stage, laughing as Mai sang Hit Me Baby One More Time, eyes glued on Joey, who's eyes were glued on Tristian, who had one arm around Serenity, and the other around Rowenna. Rowenna looked like she was going to claw off Tristian's arm, and Serenity looked oblivious as to why this was bothering her big brother at all. Bishi was sitting on Joey's lap, trying to get his attention, but for once the pup wouldn't look at the blonde.

"You know," Sarah said, looking at Tristian, who was eyeing Joey with an unadulterated amount of lust, "Tristian sure has a thing for all the Wheelers."

"That is a good point." Hailey said, laughing. "I do recall him having a thing for Harpie before." "Hmmm…"

"You know what else is interesting?" Hailey asked.

"Hm?" Sarah asked, taking a sip of her pepsi.

"The YuGiOh characters singing." Hailey motioned on stage, as Tristian shoved Rowenna and Serenity onstage to sing something.

"We're not singing." Rowenna said, smiling and walking offstage. Serenity nodded, looking glad that her older sister had taken the objective.

"Ro, we know you can sing, and Serenity needs to show off her vocals too." Joey said, smirking. He leafed through the karaoke book, and picked a song. "Here, sing Paradise by the Dashboard light."

"But what would Seto sing?" Sarah asked, looking at the somewhat angry looking teenage super genius sitting in the corner.

"That's a good question…oh christ, they're actually gonna go sing it." Hailey said, laughing as Rowenna and Serenity decided who would sing what part and got on stage, dragging Joey to act out as Meatloaf. "All they need is Harpie and they've got all the Wheelers." As if reading her mind, Rowenna dragged Harpie up onstage.

"This is no fair!" Joey mumbled. "I'm the only one singing the guy part!"

"I'll sing it with you, pup." Rowenna said, handing Harpie a microphone. She stared at it as though it were a foreign object. "You sing into it, sweetie. Talk into it, like this." She said, demonstrating.

"Hey Hailey, you know what song would work perfectly for Joey and Tristian?"

"What?"

"If I were gay."

"Oh my god." Hailey started laughing. Mokuba looked over at them, and she tried to stifle her laughter by taking a sip of her pepsi, which she sprayed all over the table. "You know what else?"

"What?" She asked, clutching her side.

"We could make the YGO characters sing. A lot."

"How so?" "Remember what we did the last time we were bored?" Sarah asked, smiling. Hailey nodded, remembering her fond memories of the white room. "We still have those elemist powers…we could turn YGO into a musical for a day or two…"

"Excuse me, are you alright? You looked like you were choking…" Yugi said, walking over to them, as Rowenna and Joey started singing.

"Oh yes, we're fine." Sarah said, smiling. "My friend was just laughing a little too hard at one of my jokes."

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Sarah said, smiling and getting up and walking out of the karaoke club, Hailey on her heels. She turned around in the door way, snapped, and the room went purple for a minuet, and then the girls were gone.

Mokuba and Seto blinked repeatedly, but the Wheeler's continued like nothing had happened, and Tristian was content to be sitting in the front row, not sure which Wheeler he wanted to focus his attention on.

)(Yay for another extremely short chapter! But hey, you'll review if I keep posting them like this! XP)(


	3. If I Were Gay

**_Chappie Three: If I Were Gay_**  
  
**At the Wheeler Residence**  
  
Joey and Tristian stumbled into the house together, at four a.m. Rowenna muttered something incoherent as she shut the door and locked it, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Wha was dat?" Joey slurred.

"The blankets are in the…TV?" Tristian asked, poking the TV repeatedly.

After about twenty minuets of the two of them trying to get the blankets out of the black box, Rowenna came back down and got the blankets out from UNDERNEATH the TV and pulled out the couch for them.

"I do hope you can undress yourselves." Rowenna muttered, walking back upstairs. "Make sure you take off your belts first."

An interesting thirty five minuets later, and Joey and Tristian were in boxers, sitting on the pulled out bed, blankets thrown over themselves. They were on the verge of passing out. "Ay Tristian, I got somethin' to tell you."

"What is it Jo?" He asked, leaning his head on Joey's shoulder. "You can tell me any…anyfing ol' pal."

"It's weird…but…" Joey paused, as if looking for the right words, and instead, he grabbed Rowenna's guitar and plucked the strings, playing a chord. "Here we are, dear old friend. You and I, drunk again. Laughs have been had, and tears have been shed…maybe the whisky's gone to my head…"

He paused, looking at Tristian. Tristian smiled, looking at him. Joey stood up, still playing the guitar in tune. "But if I were gay, I would give you my heart! And if I were gay, you'd be my work of art! And if I were gay, we would swim in romance." He looked down at Tristian, who's hands were slowly moving up Joey's leg.

"But I'm not gay, so get your hands out of my pants." Tristian sighed, putting his hand back on his own lap, as Joey continued, swaying a bit.

"It's not that I don't care, I do. I just don't see myself in you…Another time, another scene…I'd be right behind you, if you know what I mean?" Joey winked, and Tristian laughed. "'Cause if I were gay, I would give you my soul! And if I were gay, I would give you my whole…being." Joey added nervously.

"And if I were gay we would tear down the walls! But I'm not gay, so won't you stop cupping my ba…hand." He said, looking down at Tristian, who's hands were snapped back into his lap immediately.

"We've never hugged, we've never kissed. I've never been intimate with your fist…but you have opened brand new doors! Get over here and drop…your…drawers!" Joey screamed, throwing the guitar down and leaping onto Tristian, kissing him deeply. Tristian did not mind the action.

However, Rowenna did, and she grabbed a broom from the kitchen, whacking them both with it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You dumb asses! Not while you're drunk, and sure as hell NOT on my COUCH!" She screamed, whacking them again and again.


	4. What It Takes

**_Chappie Four: What It Takes_**  
  
**At the Local Mall**  
  
Joey, Rowenna, Harpie and Serenity were all sitting in the food court, Serenity drooling over candy corn, Harpie obsessing over the new Kenshin DVD Rowenna had bought her, Rowenna drinking a coffee frappe and wincing at the elevator musack, and Joey looking rather glum.

"Joey, c'mon, cheer up." Serenity said, through a mouthful of candy corn. She was clutching the bag like it was her life-force. Rowenna sighed. Maybe it was her life force. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Joe, what's the matter, anyway? You've been acting odd all day. Got in a fight with Bish, or something?" Harpie asked, looking up from her Kenshin DVD.

"I guess a fight is a light way to put it." Joey muttered.

"What, she didn't break up with you, or anything, did she?" Rowenna asked, offering Joey some of her frappe. He shook his head, and then nodded. "What?" She asked.

"No, I don't want the frappe, yes she dumped me." He muttered. He propped his head up on his elbow and sighed, looking away from them all. "It's okay guys, don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine. I swear."

Rowenna rolled her eyes, Serenity laughed, and Harpie muttered, "Yeah right."

"What?!" Joey exclaimed.

"You've been acting sad all week." Rowenna started, before Serenity and Harpie could offend him.

"You're heart broken."

"You fell hard for her, Joe-fess."

"Joe-fess?"

"I dunno. Thought of a new nickname." Harpie said, shrugging.

"Whatevah. Guys, I'm not…I'm not like, heart broken or anythin'. It's just I'm not used ta bein' single, y'know?"

"All you have to do is act like you did before, only now you won't have a guilty conscience." Rowenna said, laughing. Joey growled. "I'm just kidding, pup."

"When did she do it?" Harpie asked conversationally, looking back down at her anime. Rowenna jabbed her in the shoulder. Harpie glared at her, but Rowenna mouthed angrily, 'If you're going to ask, at least look interested! Be decent about it!' Harpie looked back up at Joey and sighed. "Well?"

"Almost a week ago." Joey muttered glumly, laying his head down on his arms again. "I'm over her, I swear." He sent them a player smile.

"That was weak."

"I don't believe you."

"Nope. You're still in love."

"Yep."

"I am not!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, we can test that right now, can't we?" Harpie asked, smirking.

"How do you plan on doin' that?" Joey asked angrily.

"Well, Bishi's coming this way. With another guy." Serenity stated matter-of-factly. Joey looked up, and saw Bishi with…

"Marik?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Nope. Not over her."

"Nope."

"Not even close."

"We should get him help."

"Yeah. We shoul-"

"There goes my ol' girlfriend, there's another, diamond ring…" Joey muttered.

"Is he singing?" Rowenna asked, a bit scared.

"I think so…" Harpie said, disturbed.

"And all those late night promises, they don't mean a thing…"

"They made late night promises?" Serenity thought out loud.

"So baby what's the story? Did you find another man? Is it easy to sleep in the bed that we made? When you don't look back I guess the feelings start to fade away…"

"They made a bed together?" Rowenna said, confused.

"I used to feel your fire, but now it's cold inside, and you're back on the street like you didn't miss a beat, yeah." Joey then stood up, and began to sing very loudly. Bishi looked over, horrified. "Tell me what it takes to let you go! Tell me how the pain's supposed to go! Tell me how it is that you can sleep, in the night, without thinking you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of the dice? Tell me what it takes to let you go!" Marik started pulling on Bishi's arm, trying to drag her away, but she was stuck to the spot, horror stricken.

"He was everything that was good in her life?" Harpie asked.

"Girl, before I met you, I was F. I. N. E. Fine."

"Joey can spell."

"Yay, pup."

"But your love made me a prisoner, yeah, and my heart's been doin' time! You spent me up like money, then you, hung me out to dry…"

"Spent his money's more like it…" Rowenna grumbled.

"It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise 'cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes!" Bishi took this as a direct insult, and glared at him, huffing. Marik glared at Joey, getting ready to walk over and beat the shit out of him. Apparently, this was ruining a very, very worthwhile date.

"Tell me what it takes to let you go! Tell me how the pain's supposed to go! Tell me how it is that you can sleep, in the night, without thinking you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of the dice! Tell me what it takes to let you go? Guitar!"

"He thinks that there's actually going to be a-" However, Rowenna was interrupted, and proven wrong, by a back up band suddenly starting up and playing the guitar solo. The entire food court got up and started cheering and moshing.

"Are people doing back up vocals for him?"

"Yep."

"That's creepy."

"Yep."

"Tell me that you're happy that you're on your own, yeah, yeah, yeah, tell me that it's better when you're all alone."

"But she's not alone. She's got Marik, apparently."

"Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch, tell me that my lovin' didn't mean that much! Tell me you ain't dyin' when you're cryin' for me!"

"I'm sure she will, as soon as you stop singing…"

"Tell me what it takes to let you go!" Weird, out of range for him but still hit, high note… "Tell me how the pain's supposed to go! Tell me how it is that you can sleep, in the night, without thinking you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of the dice? Tell me who's to blame for thinking twice, no, no, no, no, no…'cause I don't wanna burn in paradise!"

Another freakishly high note that made all assembled wince, and then Joey began to do the random, "Let it go's" at the end, with the final, "I don't, I don't, I don't wanna burn in paradiedy…"

Joey ended by sliding forward on the floor, ending up on his knees in front of Bishi, his fist on his chest, in the close vicinity of his heart. He looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, and said, "I love you, Bishi."

The food court oooohed and aaaaahed, and a few random fan girls shouted,

"Take him back!"

"If you don't want him, I'll have him!"

"I wish a guy would sing for me!"

However, apparently, Bishi was not impressed, but horrified, and she turned on her high-priced sweat-shop marketed heels and walked away from him. The food court booed and threw food at her, and Marik glared at them all as he followed his new girlfriend out of the mall.


	5. I Will Survive

**Chappie Five: I Will Survive**  
  
**_Bakura's POV_**

**__**   
  
_I can't believe this is happening to me._ Bakura thought angrily as he glanced over at his date. Kibou had set Ryou up on a date, and somehow that had transferred into him getting dragged along on said date. It wasn't the girl that bothered him. She was some really, really nice, ditzy blonde, who was semi-cute, and semi-annoying, but still, he was able to deal with her.

The thing that bothered him, though, was that this was a double date. Damn Kibou. Damn her to hell. That bitch had to of known who the other couple was. Had to have known.

The other couple was none other than Yami and Anzu. Of course, Anzu was oblivious as to whether or not it was Yugi or Yami. The kid grew a couple of inches, and he got a deeper voice and started sporting chains, _basically he went through puberty_, and yet Anzu had no idea.

It was a well known fact that Yami and Bakura despised each other, for obvious reasons. Bakura robbed Yami's grave, Yami trapped Bakura inside a necklace for a couple eons, small stuff between two ancient Egyptians. The usual. Bakura looked about as happy as a dog who'd just been informed he was going to be neutered.

_**Yami's POV**_  
__

_This is somehow all HIS fault._ Yami thought irritably, glaring at Bakura. The two were sitting in the Target food court area, with their dates. Bakura was with some random girl, ditzy, and blonde, and very nice, and somewhat pretty. She wasn't at all as irritable as his date.

It was a common known fact that Yami despised Anzu with the utmost passion. He wanted to rip apart her mind, on the good days. Today, however, was not a good day. So instead of wanting to rip apart _her_ mind, he was thinking about ripping apart _his_ mind.

Yugi had been complaining about how the two never got along enough, and Kibou chimed in that Ryou was still feeling rather upset, and she thought that it would be good to get him a girlfriend. So the two conspired together and set Yami and Ryou up on a double date with Anzu and some random girl Kibou had met in school. He thought her name might've been Devonne, maybe. But somehow during the shuffle, Bakura had ended up being on the date. So now here they were. Glaring at each other, with their arms angrily wrapped around their dates, wishing the night would end.

Unfortunately, it'd only just begun.

"So uh…what do you guys want to do?" Anzu asked, smiling. "

Oh, I don't care all that much." Bakura said, trying to fake a British accent, with little success. Anzu just cocked her head stupidly and laughed.

"What about you, Yugi?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know. You pick." He said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"We could go to a karaoke bar!"

"That's such a good idea, Devonne!" Anzu said happily. Bakura and Yami both stifled groans.

"Let's get supper, first, though." Yami said, willing himself to smile and unclench his teeth. "While we're still at the food court, and all."

"Yeah, let us do that." Bakura said, catching on to his plan that the karaoke bar might be closed by the time they finished eating.  
  
**_Bakura's POV_**  
  
So maybe the King of Games had some good ideas up his sleeve. If they spent long enough eating, the local karaoke bar just might be closed by the time they reached it. He hoped for the best, anyway. He asked his date, Devonne was her name, he thought, what she wanted, as did Yami, and they both went up to order, taking out their wallets.

"Good idea." He muttered."Thanks." Yami said, through clenched teeth."You might want to unclench your teeth."

"You might want to shove something up your ass." Yami muttered, stepping in front of him to order a rather large order for Anzu, and just some breadsticks and a large icee for himself. After paying his twenty five bucks, he grabbed the cup and walked over to the icee machine.

By the time Bakura was done ordering his date's food and a large icee for himself as well, he walked over to the machine. Yami was still standing here, staring at it. "What are you doing, you mor-" Bakura stopped, staring at the icee machine.

It was quite obviously dirty, even without looking on the inside. It was brown, black, red, all the colors of the rainbow…like ducks with all the pretty colors, and if you stare at them long enough, they're not just brown. Bakura shuddered.

"You gonna drink that?" Yami asked the tomb robber, looking at it with immense disgust.

Wanting to upstage the King of Games, he shoved him out of the way and made himself a Cherry Icee. "I paid a whole buck twenty five for this. Of course I'm drinking it. What are you, some kind of pussy?"

"No," Yami muttered, not wanting to be upstaged by a robbing bastard, and made himself an icee as well. The two wandered back to their dates to wait for their food.  
  
--Later--  
  
**_Yami's POV_**

"Kuso." Yami muttered. They were now at the karaoke club, and it was not, in fact closed. However, he was sufficiently intoxicated. Didn't know how he'd managed that, drinking Icee from Target.

Perhaps it was just because the machine was funny colors. He shrugged and followed Anzu, Bakura, and Devonne into the bar, thinking that this was going to be an interesting night.  
  
--Skippy Skippy--  
  
Ah, how right he was. There was Bakura, up on stage, with a microphone in his hand. He'd decided that he was going to do some karaoke, or, as the tomb robber had put it, "Grace them all with my beautiful voice."

Yami had muttered something incoherent to this, so no one had been able to slap him. Anzu and Devonne were sitting eagerly, right up against the stage, staring at the screen to see what song Bakura was going to sing.

"I Will Survive?" Yami sputtered, spraying his Mountain Dew all over the place and laughing hysterically. Anzu chuckled."Go up there and sing with him, Yug! It's one of your favorites, remember?" She said, smiling and shoving the drunken Yami onstage to accompany the even drunker Bakura. A microphone was shoved into his hand, and the music began. The owner of the club dimmed the lights and put up a disco ball, and Anzu and Devonne cheered."At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side, but then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along!"

Damn, he did have a good voice, Yami thought angrily.

Bakura was singing with enthusiasm, and he was dancing to it. He started doing some disco moves to the next part, and sang with full force. "And now you're back, from outer space!"

He turned and look at Yami, now singing to him. "I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face! I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave the key, if I had known for just once second that you'd be back to bother me!"

He pointed to the door, and started dancing even more. "Now go! Go walk out the door! Just turn around now!" He turned his back to him. "'Cause you're not welcome anymore!" He turned back, and clutched his chest dramatically.

"Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die?!" He dropped to his knees, and then stood up, angrily.

"Oh no, not I!" He slammed his fist against his chest. "I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive! I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give! I will survive! I will survive! Hey, hey!" He started dancing even more, and Anzu and Devonne continued cheering.

"Sing, Yugi! Sing!" Anzu shouted.He shrugged, and looked at the screen, waiting for his timing.  
  
**_Bakura's POV_**  
  
"Sing, Yugi! Sing!"

Well, now it was his turn to show is stuff.

He waited for his timing, and then he struck a pose, glaring at Bakura, and pointing angrily. "It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart!" He clutched his chest.

Damn, that kid had no talent whatsoever, but he was enthusiastic enough.

"Kept trying to mend the pieces of my broken heart! And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself! I used to cry! But now I hold my head up high!"

He jutted his chin out absurdly and started doing disco moves. "And you see me! Somebody new! I'm not that chained up little person, still in love with you!" He threw off one of his chains at the appropriate line. "And so you felt like dropping in, and just expect me to be free! And now I'm saving all my loving, for someone who's loving me!"

He pointed to the door, and started shaking his hips. "Now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, 'Cause you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die!?"

With this, he threw himself onto the floor, but used his own force to throw himself back up and do a back flip, landing next to Bakura and jabbing his finger into his chest.

"Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I will stay alive! I've got all my life to live! I've got all my love to give! I will survive! I will survive! HEY HEY!" He shouted, and then a nice musical interlude came on, where the two of them danced quite eloquently, jabbing fingers and shaking hips, and then they sang the chorus together one more time before the end.

As they walked off stage, Yami muttered, "We speak of this to no one."

"Can do." He replied.

)(Well, there you have it. Thank Dragon's Eye for that, it was all her idea. XD Review please!)(


	6. Little Red Riding Hood

**_Chappie Six: Little Red Riding Hood_**  
  
_Downtown_  
  
Joey grumbled something to himself as he noted Tristian and Serenity walking in front of him. Tristian had a knack for pissing off Joey, especially when he was around his little sister.

Serenity was somewhere around two years younger than Joey and Tristian, but Tristian was still interested in Serenity. And made it obvious. However, because Serenity was nice, little, and naïve, she had no idea. This upset Joey immensely.

The group was walking to Joey's grandmother's house, to pay a visit. Joey's grandmother had requested that the Wheeler siblings, including Rowenna, drop by. Apparently she had a gift she'd wanted to give them all for ages, but never got around to it. Rowenna was dropping by after work, to pick them up and to get the present with them.

So Joey, Tristian, and Serenity were walking, together. However, Joey had gotten sick of hearing Tristian hit on his sister, and trying to refrain himself from killing his best friend, so he'd started to walk behind them.

He sighed angrily and made an empty threat to no one in particular, which included something about skinning them alive and selling their kidneys on the black market.

Serenity and Tristian were walking at a much slower pace now, and Joey could hear what Tristian was saying.

"Y'know, Serenity, you're growing up pretty well."

"Thanks Tristian…y'know, I'm not that much younger than you guys. I'm only two years younger."

"Well, you're almost fourteen, right?"

"Yeah, almost." She said, smiling. Joey growled as Tristian put his arm around her.

"Are you interested in any boys, yet?" He asked, winking.

"Oh, I've found some guys pretty cute. But Joey said he'd skin my first boyfriend alive." She said, laughing. Tristian sweat dropped, and Joey smirked.

"That's right, you pedophile-bastard, watch it with my sister or I'll tear you limb from limb." He laughed, as Tristian glanced back and waved, nervously.

"So uh, anyway…"

"Something you want to say, Tristian?" Serenity asked, looking up at him innocently. Joey glared, daring him to ask her out.

However, instead of saying anything, Tristian stopped, turning to Serenity, who stopped in her tracks. Joey stopped behind them, and watched as his best friend leaned back his head, and howled.

"Owooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood." Tristian stood in front of Serenity and walked backwards, moving towards their grandmother's house still.

Serenity looked at him confusedly. "Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good. You're everything, a big bad wolf could want." She looked away from him, but Tristian moved in front of her again.

"Listen to me!"

"What is he doing?" Joey grumbled, staring at the sixteen year old with immense dislike.

"Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should, go walkin in these spooky old woods alone."

"But we're in the middle of down town, Tristian." Serenity said, confused.

"Owoooooooooo!" He shouted, tilting his head back and howling like wolf. "What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes, that drive wolves mad."

"Do I really have big eyes?" Serenity asked, digging into her purse and looking for her mirror.

"So just to see, that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways!"

"We've been walking together for a long time now, though, Tristian…" Serenity said, confused. Joey was almost ready to leap on him.

"What full lips you have. They're sure to lure, someone bad, so until you get to Grandma's place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe." Tristian said, linking arms with her.

"But I've got Joey here, too…he's strong too, y'know…"

"I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, until I'm sure that you've been shown, that I can be trusted, walking with you alone."

"But you can't be." Joey growled.

"Owooooo!" He howled again, and Joey nearly leapt on him, but Serenity hissed, "No, Joey!"

"Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, but you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't." He howled yet again. He clutched his chest, falling to his knees on the pavement.

"Tristian, that's gotta hurt!" Serenity said, trying to make him get up.

"What a big heart I have! The better to love you with! Little Red Riding Hood, even bad wolves can be good!" He stood up, grabbing her hands and cupping them in his own. "I'll try to keep satisfied, just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see, things my way, before we get to Grandma's place…"

"But we're here, Tristian…" She said, looking at the building they were standing in front of.

"Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything that a big bad wolf could want…" He stopped singing, and looked at her, love stricken. "Serenity, would you-"

"TRISTIAN I'MA KILL YOU!" Joey shouted, leaping onto him and throwing him to the ground.

)(Well, that was short...but aren't they all? XD Well, review!)(


	7. Bad Touch

_**Chappie Seven: Bad Touch**_

**_The Kaiba Residence_**  
  
She groaned, opening her eyes and looking at the clock next to her head. It's alarm was still going, and had been for quite a while. She grumbled. 8:30. What was so wrong about that? What time had she set it for, anyway? What was so important about 8:30?

"Kuso!" She hissed, sitting up and shutting the alarm off. "Late for my first day of work! Fuck!" She rolled out of bed, finding herself a pair of jeans and her work shirt, rushing into the bathroom to hurriedly brush her teeth and throw her hair back into a bun.

She would be damned if she got fired after she'd just gotten the job that was perfect for her. The nearby A.C. Moore Arts and Crafts had finally decided to hire her. Basically, all she'd be doing all day was dealing with the thing she loved the most; art. And she would be getting paid to play with it.

She looked over at the bed where her sleeping boyfriend was lying. Today was his first day off in a while. She'd let him sleep for now. Looking around the room, she tried to figure out if there was anything that she was forgetting to put away, or clean up, or grab. She shrugged, thinking that it wasn't important, and left, hurriedly rushing to the nearby mall.

Oh how wrong she was.

--Later--  
  
"Miss Kibou?" One of the maids said as she walked back in from an extremely long shift at AC Moore.

"Yes?" She asked, sighing.

"Mr. Kaiba has requested that you go straight up to your room, even before you get any food, or shower."

"Does he know how long I've been working?" She said flatly.

"Yes." The maid nodded.

She sighed. "I smell." The maid laughed.

"I'm going to have to turn down Mr. Kaiba's request of going straight up to my room before I shower, but otherwise I will head straight there after I bathe."

"Alright, word will be sent up to him."

"Thank you."

Man, this place made her feel like white trash. Kibou wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich either. She found one of the many bathrooms, made sure it was unoccupied, and showered, finding a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt sufficient to go 'have a word' with her boyfriend in her room at this enormous place.

She sighed, leaning in the doorway, getting prepared for whatever it was that he wanted. She looked in, and nearly fell over.

Seto Kaiba never, ever, EVER, did anything romantic. Kibou knew that. She also loved him for it. She wasn't one to appreciate romantic things. Every once in a while it was nice, but Seto didn't really have a romantic bone in his body.

That was why when she looked into her bedroom, and found it decorated in roses, candles, and incense, she nearly collapsed. Seto was in a rather provocative position on her bed, which had been done up with red silk sheets, and satin blankets. The curtains were drawn, and he was only wearing a bathrobe.

Kibou noted Seto's look of lust, and gulped. "To, er…what do I owe this…uh, occasion?" She asked. It wasn't their anniversary, that wasn't for another couple of months.

"Can't a man be happy to see his girlfriend?" Seto asked. The lust in his voice was even worse than the lust in his eyes. Kibou decided it would be much safer to stay in the doorway.

"I suppose." Kibou said nervously, scanning the room for some clues. "But you don't normally do this…"

"Which is why I felt I should do it now. I mean, when was the last time I told you I loved you?" Okay. This is creepy. Even when he's looking to get laid, he doesn't act like this. Kibou thought.

Then she spotted it. An empty bag of potato chips. She walked over and picked up the bag.

"Seto, did you eat all of these?" She asked. Seto got up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Hmm…" He said.

"You know you shouldn't eat these!" She exclaimed. "After two or three chips you're-"

"But I love the way they taste…" He said, kissing her neck again. "Just like I love the way you taste."

Potato chips, to Seto Kaiba, were like four pounds of chocolate to any other human being. Potato chips were his aphrodisiac. Just a handful would make him painfully horny. And he'd eaten the entire bag.

Kibou freed herself from his grasp and tried to back out of the room. Seto shut the door, and threw Kibou onto the bed.

"Seto…c'mon, be reasonable…"

"Ha-ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating. But there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about. I'd appreciate your input."

He winked at her, and stood before her, opening the bathrobe and striking a pose. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

"No, Seto…I'd rather not…"

"Do it again now, you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." He made a few pelvic thrusts that made Kibou's throat feel rather uncomfortable, and then he started swaying his hips.

"Gettin' horny now, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

"Seto, please…" She muttered. But he was determined.

"Sweat baby sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought."

_He sounds so weird when he raps._ She thought flatly. "Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about."

"Since when?!" Kibou exclaimed.

"So put your hands down my pants, and I'll bet you'll feel nuts." He said, walking over to her and placing her hands on his thighs, shaking back and forth.

"Seto, you look like a stripper." She said, flatly, taking her hands off.

He continued anyway.  
"Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert, and you're getting two thumbs up."

"Something else is up, too." She muttered. "And that's what's thinking."

"You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds."

"I don't want it rough! And yes, I'm out of bounds, I'm out of here, too!" She shouted, trying to get up. But Seto sad down, straddling her.

"I want you smothered, I want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns."

"That's not flattering, you know."

"Come quicker than a FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined, to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time, do it now." He got up to sing the chorus, again.

"It better not be that quick if you're putting me through this hell." She growled."You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

"I told you, I'd rather not…"

"Do it again now, you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Kibou was now feeling thoroughly uncomfortable, and seriously wanted to get out of the room, but he was in her way of the door.

"Gettin' horny now, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

"Seto, stop it."

"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket."

"Kinky." She said flatly.

"Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it. Hieroglyphics?"

"Is that a dig at my brother?" She asked angrily.

"Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in our South Seas,"

"Original." She muttered.

"But I got this notion that the motion of your oceans means 'Small Craft Advisory'. So if I capsize on your thighs," He tickled the inside of her thighs at this, and she slapped his hand away.

"Please turn me on, I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip." She rolled her eyes. "So show me yours, I'll show you mine," "You're already showing yours." She grumbled, looking eagerly at the door.

"'Tool Time', you'll Lovett just like Lyle, and then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch 'X-Files'. Do it now."

"I hate 'X-Files'." She muttered.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's, do it like they do on the Discovery Channel, gettin' horny now, you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." With this last chorus repeat, he pulled her into a deep kiss, and she decided that maybe she didn't want to be out of the room all that much anymore.

"Oh…uh…sorry." Mokuba said flatly, opening the door and shutting it just as quickly and leaving. Kibou made a mental note to talk to the poor kid later.

)(There ya go, that one's a bit longer....so uh...review!!!)(


	8. Dominated Love Slave

**Chapter Eight: Dominated Love Slave**

**_At Domino High_**  
  
"Yami? I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Yugi said meekly, sitting down next to the taller boy at the lunch table. Yami looked up from his lunch absentmindedly.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about…_us_."  
  
"What about us, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nearly hit his head against the table in frustration. Yami had to have noticed the way he had been looking at him lately. He had to have noticed. Didn't he?  
  
"Well, it's about our relationship…"  
  
"What, are you going to talk to me about friendship, like Anzu?"  
  
Yugi smacked his hand to his forehead. Nope. He hadn't noticed a god damned thing.  
  
Yugi Motou had been making moves on the King of Games since he'd gotten his own body.  
  
::Author's Notes: I know, it's a cheap idea, and it's kind of psychically impossible…not to mention completely contradicted by Chappie Five, but I don't care…it's what I need to pull this off…XD::  
  
However, Yami wasn't noticing anything, apparently.  
  
He groaned, and looked at Yami, unsure of what to do. ""No Yami…I'm not here to talk about friendship.."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
--Different POV--  
  
Joey walked into the cafeteria and froze. He'd pushed Yugi to talk to Yami, but he had never, ever, **_EVER_** expected this. Yugi was standing on a cafeteria table, right in front of Yami, and he was on his knees.  
  
"I wanna be your dominated love slave!"  
  
"Nice southern accent, Yugi…" Joey muttered, inching further in. "Should I stop him?"  
  
"No, let him go on with this." Tristian answered the question Joey'd asked no one, standing next to him. They were both holding their lunch trays in awe, watching the champion of Duel Monsters make a fool of himself in front of the entirety of Domino High.  
  
"I wanna be the one who takes the pain. You can spank me when I do not behave, smack me in the forehead with a chain." Yug grabbed one of Yami's chains, slapping himself with it in the forehead.  
  
"Yami looks confused."  
  
"Maybe we should help Yugi out."  
  
They shrugged and walked over, sitting down at the table, deciding to do the only thing they thought they could. Sing back up vocals.  
  
"'Cause I looooooove feeling dirty! And I looooooooove feelin' cheap! And I loooooove it when you hurt me!" With this Yugi opened his shirt wide, showing his chest, and grabbing a stapler from his bag. "So drive them staples deep!"  
  
"Yee-haw!" Tristian shouted, going with the southern theme.  
  
"I want you to slap me and call me naughty." Yugi straddled Yami, bringing Yami's hand to his face. "Put a belt-sander against my skin."  
  
Yami looked horrified. Joey hoped it wasn't the idea of the shorter boy confessing his feelings for him, and just the fact that he was confessing his feelings for him in a very, very public place, in front of all of his peers.  
  
"I want to feel pain all over my body! I can't wait to be punished for my sins!" Yugi titled his head back in ecstasy, as if he could feel the pharaoh punishing him with the chains wrapped around his body.  
  
Yugi jumped up onto the table to sing the chorus, and Tristian and Joey followed him, ready to harmonize and dance to the music that was coming out of the intercom, probably supplied by Anzu, who had connections in the office.  
  
"'Cause I loooooooooooove feelin' dirty! And I looooooooooove feelin' cheap! And I loooooooooooove it when you hurt me! So drive them staples deep!"  
  
Another yee-haw was heard, from Yugi, this time, as he did a back flip, and the rodeo dancing began. More yee-haw's were heard throughout the dance, and at some point in the southern madness Joey shouted, "Pick up truck!", just because he was getting into the spirit of it all.  
  
Yugi jumped down, landing on Yami's lap again, straddling him once more. He sang the chorus one more time, without their harmony, but still with their support, as Joey and Tristian were still in their ending positions, waving their fingers madly, like spirit fingers, each down on one knee.  
  
""Cause I looooooooove feelin' dirty…and I looooooooooove feelin' cheap. And I loooooooooooooooove it when you hurt me! So driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The drive was very loud and highpitched, and the cafeteria applauded.  
  
"Staples?" Was all Yami could question before pulling Yugi into a deep kiss.

**)(Heh heh...props to Tre Cool of Green Day for writing, and singing, that wonderful song called Dominated Love Slave off of Kerplunk. Heh heh....yeah, that's where it is, if you'd like to listen to it...it's not your most commonly known song. Figured I should let you in on it. If you need me to tell you where the other songs of this fanficcie are from, then do ask in your reviews, I shall tell you!  
  
Signed, your faithful fanfic slave monkey,  
  
Pengwinn --salutes--)(  
**


	9. Yay for bad fanfiction authors! WARNING:...

Okay, I know that this is pretty stupid of me to post like...right before I finish the fic off, but this one seemed to be my most popular, and I wanted to know if any of you had any ideas to throw in.

When I started writing the YGO Musical, I didn't have a account, and even when I posted it, I didn't think it would be my most popular fanfic. However, it is. Alas, I have one idea left up my sleeve, and then I shall end it. Just one more chapter. ::sniff sniff:: I know, I know, it's hard for me too...lol XP

So anyway, back to what I was saying...right. Your ideas. Heh heh...-.-; Well, my last idea is pretty funny, but I'm willing to milk this a little bit longer if you, the readers, would like me too, and, if you, the readers, give me some ideas for songs. For example, I got Chappie One's idea from my friend Dragon's Eye, and I also got Chappie Five from her as well. I got the idea for Chappie 7, Bad Touch, from my friend Kibou, who's on this site under Kitsune777. What the...? is on there, is you all feel like going to read that, and then you can get the reference made in Chappie Two about the white room. XD Kibou and I are insane.

So anywoot...I think that's all I'm going to put in here, for you were reading this expecting another chapter, when alas, it is just me, messing wiv your brain meats and asking for ideas because I'm a bad author!

Well, that's about all. Good day to you all!

::Bows::

Signed,

Your Faithful Fanfic Slave Monkey

Pengwinn


	10. Little People

**_Chappie Nine: Little People_**

**_-At Domino High-_**  
  
"Hey Yugi! Where's your stepstool!?"  
  
Yugi slammed his locker door and turned a bright shade of crimson as her turned to walk to the cafeteria with Joey.  
  
"Don't listen to them." Joey muttered, glaring at one of the boys who was shouting short people jokes at the short chibi. "They're just full of it."  
  
"Okay Joey, whatever you say." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Hey Yug! Do they let you on the roller coasters at the amusement park!? Or does your hair let you reach the height limit?"  
  
Yugi pulled his spiked hair flat, suddenly feeling a little less hungry. "You know, Joey, I think I'm not really that hungry…"  
  
"Yug, don't give me that crap. C'mon, let's go eat outside. They can't be as obnoxious out there, eh?"  
  
"Who's being obnoxious?" Anzu asked, falling in step next to Yugi and Joey.  
  
"These people keep making jokes about Yug's height." Joey growled, glaring at them yet again. Anzu shook it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yugi. They're only jealous because you're famous and they're not."  
  
"I know Anzu." Yugi said, smiling weakly. The three of them sat down at a table, taking out their lunch boxes.  
  
"Hey Anzu! Yugi's just the right height, eh?!"  
  
"Who said that?!" Joey shouted, jumping up onto the table. He nearly fell over when he saw that Yugi was standing next to him on the table, motioning around to everyone. He turned to Joey.  
  
"They laugh at me, these fellows, just because I am small." He started singing in a cockny accent, dancing on the table. "They laugh at me because I'm not a hundred feet tall."  
  
"When did Yugi become British?" Tristian asked, sitting down next to Anzu and Joey, who had rejoined her on the stool. They shrugged.  
  
"I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground." Yugi crouched down to make his point. "The world is big, but lil' people turn it around." He got back up and spun around in a circle to prove his point.  
  
"A worm can roll a stone."  
  
"Rowenna?" Joey asked in awe. Rowenna was strolling across the yard, and soon she was sitting on the table, swinging her feet over the edge, not even reaching the ground.  
  
"A bee can sting a bear." Yugi supplied.  
  
"A fly can fly around the sky 'cause flies don't care!" They sang together, Rowenna harmonizing with Yugi, getting onto the table to sing with him.  
  
Yugi was only slightly shorter than Rowenna, Joey noticed. "A sparrow in a hut, can make a happy home! A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome!"  
  
The entire courtyard started laughing and pointing, as Yugi and Rowenna linked arms and did a little jig on the table.  
  
"Goliath was a bruiser who was tall as the sky!" Rowenna said, waving her arms up wildly.  
  
"But David threw a rock, and gave him one in the eye!" Yugi made a throwing motion at Rowenna, who grabbed her eye, ducking down to the ground.  
  
"I never read the Bible, but I know that it's true!" She exclaimed, jumping back up.  
  
"It only goes to show what little people can do." They sang together, singing the chorus yet again, linking arms and swaying back and forth.  
  
"A worm can roll a stone, a bee can sting a bear. A fly can fly around the sky 'cause flies don't care! A flea can but the bottom of the Pope in Rome!"  
  
Yugi jumped down and walked over to the boy who'd made the crack about him and Anzu, and pointed to him. "So listen here, professor with you head in the clouds!"  
  
"It's often kinda useful to get lost in a crowd." Rowenna said, backing Yugi up.  
  
"So keep your universities! I don't give a damn!"  
  
"I don't own any universities…" The kid said confusedly.  
  
"For better or for worse, it is the way that I am!" Rowenna and Yugi sang together.  
  
"Be careful as you go," Rowenna warned, getting back up onto the table, Yugi following her.  
  
"'Cause little people grow." Yugi said, crescendo-ing on the word grow, raising his arms.  
  
"And little people know," Rowenna began, winking at Yugi and linking arms again, they began to do another jig.  
  
"When little people fight, we may look easy pickings, but we got some bite!' Yugi said, and Rowenna and Yugi snapped their jaws at the kid who'd make the crack about the roller-coasters.  
  
"So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup!" Rowenna said, lightly kicking Yugi with her foot.  
  
"You'd better run for cover when the pup grows up!" Yugi warned, playfully biting Rowenna's arm.  
  
"And we'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up!" Rowenna and Yugi sang together, shouting.  
  
Joey, Anzu, and Tristian were on the table, singing the chorus one last time with the two of them, and the courtyard burst out into applauds, some laughing, some yelling, "Go Yugi!", and some shouting, "Yay for little people!"  
  
They all bowed and then sat down to eat their lunch.

)(Yep. So that's about as far as my ideas go. I'm going to work on a decent way to cut it off, and then I'm going to kill it, unless you, the readers, don't want me to, as mentioned in Chappie 9, which wasn't really a chappie, but a giant A.N. heh heh....XD So uh...yeah. Review!

Signed

Your Faithful Fanfiction Slave Monkey

Pengwinn)(


	11. Hamtaro

**_Chappie 10: Hamtaro End Theme_**  
**_Domino High's Auditorium_**  
  
"Why the hell are we all here?" Joey asked confusedly. Joey, Mai, Rowenna, Yugi, Ryou, Anzu, Tristian, Serenity, Seto, Malik, Bishi, Mokuba, Kibou, and Harpie were all in the Domino High School's auditorium, just standing there. Some were still in pajamas, some were half-way through the process of changing, and some were fully changed. But all were standing there, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I don't know." Rowenna muttered, rubbing her eyes. She was one of the ones that was still half-way through the process of changing, much to the enjoyment of Tristian.  
  
"This is confusing." Serenity muttered, walking up onto the stage. She too, was half-way through the process of changing, much to Tristian's enjoyment.  
  
"Hey, have weird things been happening to you guys?" Kibou asked, sitting on the edge of the stage.  
  
"What kind of weird things?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Well, the other day…I was at Seto's, and…randomly…" Seto ran forward and covered her mouth.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba boy. Knock it off." Rowenna muttered, slapping his hand away. Kaiba glared at her, but removed the hand fully. "What happened?"  
  
"He just broke out into song."  
  
"He did that at his board meeting too!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah…we were his back-up singers." Yugi said, motioning to himself, Ryou, and Malik.  
  
"Tristian randomly broke out into song when we were walking to Grandma's the other day!" Serenity said, a surprised expression coming to her face.  
  
"And Yugi and Rowenna broke out into song the other day at lunch!" Anzu remembered.  
  
"What about when Yami sang to Yugi!" Tristian exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder what's been going on with all of us?" Ryou asked confusedly, sitting on the edge of the stage.  
  
"Y'know, it's weird…but I feel like we're in a musical, you know?" Bishi muttered, sitting down next to him. He nodded.  
  
"It feels like we're all here to sing a finale, or something." Kibou noted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Snoozer!" Joey shouted, leaping onto the stage.  
  
"Penelope!" Bishi shouted, following him.  
  
"Panda!" Yugi exclaimed, following suit.  
  
"Howdy!" Was Tristian's southern cry as he jumped onto the stage.  
  
"Oxnard!" Ryou shouted, following Tristian.  
  
"Bijou!" Serenity ran up behind Joey.  
  
"And Boss!" Rowenna exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go!" They shouted together.  
  
"Zersnoo!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Pepenelo!" Seto cried.  
  
"Sobs!" Mokuba followed.  
  
"Dapan!" Anzu shouted.  
  
"Dehow!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Nardox!" Harpie exclaimed.  
  
"Joubi and Hamtaro!" They exclaimed together. Background music began to play, and they all started dancing a cute little hamster dance on stage, looking very kawaii indeed.  
  
"Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya- ooh, la, la, la! Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, - ooh, la, la! Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya -ooh la, la, la! Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya - ooh, la, la, ya!"  
  
"Let's make a wish!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"Ooh ooh!" Kibou exclaimed.  
  
"Make it come true!" Bishi supplied.  
  
"Singing along with us is all you do!" They sang together. "Come on and do your very best! Ooh ooh!"  
  
"Get a hundred on your test!" Rowenna exclaimed.  
  
"All of your dreams will come true!" Joey said, his Brooklyn accent sounding odd with the little kid music.  
  
"Come on and sing this secret spell!" Malik encouraged.  
  
"It's just for you!" Seto winked, pointing to no one in particular.  
  
"Think of all the love we'll bring!" Mokuba noted.  
  
"Hamtaro will know just what to do!" Mai said, winking.  
  
"This will be our song come on and sing!" They shouted together.  
  
"Snoozer!"  
  
"Penelope!"  
  
"Panda!"  
  
"Howdy!"  
  
"Oxnard!"  
  
"Bijou!"  
  
"And Boss!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The reflective 'ham-ham's' jumped off the stage as they said their name, and when they shouted "Let's go", they shook their buts in a little ham-ham way, waving their fingers all spirit fingers like, turning to the stage and making an opening for the remaining 'ham-hams' to jump down.  
  
"Zersnoo!"  
  
"Pepenelo!"  
  
"Sobs!"  
  
"Dapan!"  
  
"Dehow!"  
  
"Nardox!"  
  
"Joubi and Hamtaro!"  
  
The reflective ham-hams followed suit of their predecessors, and they all stood in a circle in front of the stage, waving their hands and dancing like the cute little ham ham that is Hamtaro.  
  
"Little Hamsters, Big Adventures! Ham Ham, Hamtaro!" They shouted together, all striking poses, some landing on their knees, some throwing their arms forward, all waving their fingers wildly and smiling largely.  
  
Broken applause and laughter was heard from the back row, and all assembled turned to look at two girls, sitting in the auditorium all alone, laughing hysterically and clapping. They stood up, apparently deciding that the performance deserved a standing ovation. Confusedly, the group bowed.  
  
"Hey, do I know you?" Yugi asked once the applause had stopped. He looked at the two girls, who smiled.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." The taller one said, smiling. "That was a wonderful performance."  
  
"Oh, just great." Her companion agreed.  
  
"Um…thank you?" Mokuba said confusedly.  
  
"Are you sure we don't know you?" Seto asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
The taller one looked at her companion, sweat-dropping. She smiled, snapped, and shook her head. "Nope. Don't know us." She walked out of the auditorium, her friend following her.  
  
**FIN**  
  
)(Sigh. I know. That was a shitty ending. But I had to kill it off before I made it even worse, ne? Well, there it is. Yay for endings? XD Review! Oh, and I'll recap on all the songs used.  
  
Chappie 1: It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls  
Chappie 2: Paradise by the Dashboard Light - Meatloaf  
Chappie 3: If I Were Gay - Stephen Lynch  
Chappie 4: What it Takes - Aerosmith  
Chappie 5: I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor  
Chappie 6: Little Red Riding Hood  
Chappie 7: Bad Touch - The Bloodhound Gang  
Chappie 8: Dominated Love Slave - Green Day  
Chappie 9: Little People - Les Miserables  
Chappie Ten: Hamtaro End Theme - Hamtaro's Adventures (Cartoon Network)  
  
So there's all the songs, if you feel like finding them and downloading them! You now have the lyrics! There you have it! The end!  
  
Signed,  
  
Your faithful fanfic slave monkey,  
  
Pengwinn)(


End file.
